Detalles (One-shot) (Raf y Sulfus) (Miki y Gas)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: En el cumpleaños de Miki, Raf y ella se dan cuenta que sus mundos ya no tienen sentido si no es con dos diablos muy pícaros. Raf cansada de fingir ser feliz, decide hacer una locura, decide ir a por él, con la excusa de un simple regalo, dos almas se unirán con sus respectivos diablos. Tal vez el amor este en pequeños detalles, ¿no? (AU) Después de la 2ªTemporada


**Título**: Detalles

**Argumento: **En el cumpleaños de Miki, Raf y ella se dan cuenta que sus mundos ya no tienen sentido si no es con dos diablos muy pícaros. Raf cansada de fingir ser feliz, decide hacer una locura, decide ir a por él, con la excusa de un simple regalo, dos almas se uniran con sus respectivos diablos. Tal vez el amor este en pequeños detalles, ¿no?

**Rating**: +16

**Pairings**: Miki & Gas / Raf & Sulfus

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son de Simone Ferri, Angel's Friends.

**Advertencias: **Este one-shot viene después de la segunda temporada, en ese mismo verano.

* * *

><p>Los ángeles celebraron el cumpleaños de Miki por todo lo alto, fue una fiesta preciosa, pero demasiado típica de Angie Town, Miki acababa de cumplir 18 estrellas, y se sentía como una cría que acababa de cumplir ocho, miró desilucionada a su alrededor: globos de colores, serpentinas, nubes rosas, azules y verdes, y un montón de gente que no conocía de nada, todo por obra y gracia de Dulce, puso mala cara cuando otro chico intentó coquetear con ella.<p>

-Lo siento estoy ocupada-dijo fria por cuarta vez consecutiva al ver que el moreno no se cansaba de insistir-¡basta!

-Tranquila cumpleañera...

Miki le mandó a la mierda formando un fuck you con las manos, Raf se acercó a ella, abrazándola, para que así nadie viese que la cumpleañera estaba totalmente aburrida.

-¿Qué pasa Miki...?

-Nada-se cruzó de brazos-¡soy muy feliz!

-Si ya...-recogió una cucharilla para tomar un poco de tarta de nubes con merengue-¿qué no te gusta? ¿la fiesta? ¿los invitados? ¿los dieciocho?

No es eso...

-Entonces, ¿qué es...?

-Nada.

-Desde que luchamos con Cassedy y Kubral estás así, ¿es por la universidad? ¿o por qué...?-se quedó en silencio, y Miki alzó la cabeza para mirarla-¿o es por qué quiero...ser humana?

-No-sonrió-quiero que seas feliz...no es eso...

-¿Entonces?

-Es...-se ocultó bajo sus manos-por Gas...

-¿Qué?-Raf se acercó más haciéndose la sorda, había escuchado perfectamente sus palabras, por eso la obligó a repetirlas-No te he escuchado...

-¡Raf!-se quejó, apartándose de ella, alejándose de la fiesta, la rubia la siguió de cerca, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios-¿vas a seguirme?

-No-voló hasta su lado-voy a hacer algo mejor-sacó de su bolso un regalo-esto ya no me sirve-lo lanzó a la papelera más cercano-mi regalo va a hacer otra cosa...

-¡Raf!-se acercó a la basura-¿por qué lo has tirado?

-Porque no te va a gustar-la cogió de las manos-mi regalo va a ser ir a la Tierra.

-Estás loca...

-Si-sonrió como una tonta-muy loca, pero quiero concederte la oportunidad de verle en este día...

-No estás bien...ni siquiera sabes donde esta.

-Pues comiendo-ambas rieron-tienes razón no lo sé, pero se de alguien que nos ayudará, solo tengo...que llamarle...

Miki se escabulló de la fiesta cuando recibió el whatssap de Raf, estaba en la Plaza Mayor, cerca de la Gran Puerta, pero no había ni rastro de la rubia, miró por todos lados, hasta que notó una presencia a su espalda, era Raf, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sulfus me ha contestado-Miki puso los ojos en blanco, para ella no era una novedad-y me ha dicho que nos espera en la pizzería de Venecia, la que estaba cerca de la Escuela...

-No se yo...

-Si no quieres-sacó su Iphone azul, Miki se lo quitó, claro que quería, necesitaba ver a esa bola de grasa cuanto antes, si no acabaría loca.

-Sé sincera...

Raf entrecerró los ojos, no entendía la pregunta, se cruzó de brazos, y le instó con la mirada para que prosiguiera, Miki sonrió.

-Lo haces por ver a Sulfus...

-No-sonrió relajándose-lo hago por ti...

_**Escuela Golden, 15:54h 2014**_

Sulfus y Gas habían aterrizado de la peor de las formas posibles, Gas se había traído oculto una sandwich de mostazo diabólica con chuches infernales, y este había explotado al aterrizar, y ahora estaban ambos perdidos de porquería.

-¡Eres...!-alzó la mano para golpearle, pero se lo pensó mejor y empezó a limpiarse-¡te mato Gas! ¡mira como me has puesto!

-Lo siento pero tenía hambre-se excusó.

-¡Te iba a invitar a una pizza!-hablar con él era hablar con la pared, intentar razonar era perder el tiempo, se llevo la mano a la cabeza, era imposible, miró su móvil.

_"Plan A: Perfecto Plan B: En marcha, :)" **Raf**_

_"Ok, me toca mi, chao angelito"** Sulfus**_

Leer, escuchar o hablar con Raf era su bálsamo para olvidar todos sus problemas, cuando había recibido el mensaje se le había iluminado el alma, Raf conseguía dar luz a su oscuridad.

-Vamos a comer...-dijo, sabiendo que Gas no se negaría ni haría preguntas

-¿hay que transformarnos?-¿¡hablaba en serio!? Sulfus puso los ojos en blanco, y tuvo la ligera idea de volverse para casa pero, tenía que hacerlo, por su ángel

-¿Pensabas comprar las pizzas en forma invisible?-negó con la cabeza-¡eres gilipollas!

Llegaron a la cafetería, allí estaba Miki, nerviosa, vestida con unos vaqueros y una blusa verde, el pelo lo llevaba suelto, cayendo a un lado, Sulfus se disculpó con Gas para ir al "servicio" pero Gas no fue capaz de negarse, como un automata se acercó a la mesa, Miki estaba nerviosa pero al verle todos sus nervios se disiparon, Gas conseguía calmarla.

-Hey...-saludó-¿cómo andas?

-Bien, feliz cumpleaños-la chica sonrió abiertamente y se acercó a él, abrazándole, el olor a grasa mezclado con el de colonia fue lo mejor que había probado-¡eh que quiero comer!

Miki soltó una carcajada, Gas era increíble pero por primera vez en todo el verano volvía a sonreir, durante diez minutos discutieron por infinidad de estupideces. Pero rieron juntos, como buenos amigos.

Raf los observaba sentada en una farola, transformada en ángel, Sulfus la vio en la distancia, se colocó a su lado, sobresaltándola.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros-porque el amor es impredicible, ¿no?-le observó, Sulfus no escuchó bien sus palabras porque mirar esos ojos celestes era mirar al infinito.

-Tal vez...-la agarró de la mano sin importarle el VETO-pero me alegra que hayas venido...

-Tenía que hacerlo, un mes es mucho tiempo-le confesó con una sonrisa inocente.

-Dios eres demasiado para mi-soltó una carcajada que para el diablo fue un canto celestial-¿por qué yo?

-No lo sé-se llevó una mano a la boca, soltando el agarre de Sulfus.

-No te merezco

-Sulfus-le riñó-ya hemos hablado de esto, lo hemos pasado mal, vamos a superarlo juntos...

-Solo el mundo sabe cuanto te quiero, he tenido que hacer algo muy muy bueno para encontrarte-agarró su rostro-te amo...

-Es el cumple de Miki...-estaban peligrosamente cerca, Raf quiso apartarse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a su cerebro, su respiración se entrecortó, uniéndose a la de Sulfus, solo unos centímetros los separaba...-no el mío...

-El tuyo es en diciembre...déjame que te de mi regalo por adelantado...

-Sulfus no...-consiguió voltearse y observar a su amiga con Gas, charlaban animadamente y podía ver el brillo en las miradas de ambos, se giró con disimulo, Sulfus estaba observando la misma escena-¡dios!-se llevó la mano a la frente y sin pensarlo agarró a Sulfus y lo besó, fue un beso dulce, sencillo, sin profundizar.

-Eres...

-¡No! ¡calla!-y volvieron a unir sus labios, con furia, con dolor pero con amor-lo peor que me he pasado, he tenido que hacer algo muy muy malo para conocerte...

Sulfus soltó una carcajada y la besó, sus labios se unieron, y Raf instintivamente abrió la boca, y sus lenguas se enredaron, bailando su baile particular. El chico la abrazó con fuerza, no queriendo soltarla nunca en la vida.

-Te amo angelito...

-Yo si que te amo, por esto, por estos simples regalos...

El amor está en pequeños detalles que nos sorprenden, la simple compañía de una persona, una sencilla sonrisa, el brillo de los ojos de esa persona especial, un beso, un abrazo, o simplemente en unas palabras. El amor es impredecible, rastrero e imparable.


End file.
